Prussiaxreader: I'll always love you!
by Rekafern
Summary: Title says it all, I ABSOLUTELY suck at summaries and spelling! sadly :P


Hi everyone! A little Prussiaxreader for ya'll! And happy birthday for my dear friend (Pen name on internet because of privacy) Wowpokemon100! This is dedicated for ya! :D –Prussia- *clears throat* ok on with the story!

You walked through the pelting rain quickly. Your (insert color here) dress was dripping wet. 'When will it stop?' you thought. Hardly anywhere was open at this time of night. A flash of lightning raced across dark clouds accompanied by a clap of thunder. The lightning let out enough light for you to look around, and a tavern came into sight."'Well, it's better then nothing." You muttered under your breath. The door was wooden and heavy, and with a struggle it finally pushed open. There wasn't much people, a group of schoolgirls were crowded around a table and stared at you as you walked in. looking casual, you ordered a glass of beer, deciding to drink away the blues, after all, your beautiful dress, which cost a fortune, was now all wet and ruined. And to add, a quiet song was playing slowly in the background. Glancing around you, a man with platinum blond hair and red-violet eyes was sitting at a table looking lonely and depressed. A stab of sorrow pierced your heart so you grabbed your drink and stridded over to a chair opposite him. Unsure what to say you gulped and stuttered a bit. "Um, hi?" you said nervously, hoping to start a conversation. He blinked sadly at you. "What's wrong?" you asked him. He sighed, "nobody likes me." He finally admitted. 'What!?' you thought. He downed his drink of beer in a few gulps then smashed his head against the table, you heard a slight snoring. 'Should I take him to my place to stay the night?' you wonder. He fell off his barstool snoring. 'I better.' You decided and picked him up and slung him around you shoulders, surprised at how light he was. It was still raining so you called a taxi to take you and the strange man home.

Panting, you pulled him up your house steps and fumbled around with your keys, finally opening the door. With a grunt you threw him onto your couch and laid a blanket over him. You went to you room and dried off, and got out a pair of (insert color here) pajamas. You peeked from your bedroom door at him. You sighed, and took a seat next to him and started reading a magazine. He seemed so peaceful snoozing there you thought, brushing back his fringe and kissing his forehead lightly. Before you knew it sleep had overcome you and you fell asleep next to him.

The Saturday morning sun shined into your eyes, forcing you to wake up. You noticed a hand on your left shoulder as well. Then, you remembered bringing the drunk home. 'man, I hope he didn't drink to fast last night.' You thought. A little bird silhouetted against the sun and flapped through your window tweeting, and it was as yellow as the sand on a dry, hot beach. The drunk started groaning. "G-Gilbird?" he stammered. The bird whistled again and flapped to his head, tussling his hair. He opened his eyes slightly and saw you laying down next to him. "Hey, err, how much did I drink last night?" after looking around the room panicking, added, "And where am i?" you smiled and told him how he fell asleep at the pub and you took him home. "Thanks for that." He murmured and dozed off again.

You looked at the time. 9:14. Still sluggish from sleep, you pryed yourself away from the couch and made a cup of coffee and downed a biscuit with it too. "Coffee? And I didn't get your name." you piped up from the kitchen to the drunk. "I'm the awesome Gilbert, a-k-a Prussia." Gilbert yawned, "But I'm not so awesome now am I?" he joked. "And you?" you gulped, "(insert name here). Glad to meet you." You said taking a cup of coffee to Gilbert, who nodded his thanks. For a while there was an awkward silence. "Geez, I don't know how to thank ya." He admitted. "Aw don't mention it." You laughed. "Will we see each other again?" he asked, "Sure, why not?" you replied scribbling your number on a piece of paper and handing it over.

As he left you waved to him good-bye and clutched the number he gave you in your hand, and the little bird of his following him behind. A couple of days later, you got a call. "Hello? Is this (insert name here)?" the voice was Gilbert's. "Yep, how're you doing?" you chuckled down the phone. "Good, wanna go to a café with me?" he asked politely. Your heart fluttered. 'Is he trying to…date me?' you thought. "Sweet, which one?" A laugh echoed through the phone, "I'll pick you up, don't worry!" he replied. "At 4:30?" You checked your calendar. Nothing planned for today. "I'll be there!" you squealed.

Within an hour you were at a lovely café down a backstreet , isolated from the annoying traffic noise. "So let me guess, this is a date, right?" you claimed. Gilbert face palmed. "How'd you guess!?" he exclaimed. "Well, the candles, flowers, table-for-two, and the isolation from the road and other restaurants was a dead giveaway." You giggled. "So sweet of you!" you said planting a kiss on his cheek. "Do you like it?" he asked eagerly. "Like it? I LOVE it!" you bursted giving him a hug and kiss on the nose. "Thank you." you whispered. "You're welcome." He whispered back.

You were in bed reading a long novel; the bedside lamp was very bright and hurt your eyes. The phone next to it started ringing. You picked up smiling. "(Insert name here)?" You smiled at the sound of his voice. "Gilbert, what's up?" It took a while for him to reply back. "I'm alright. I just wanted to know if…you are now my girlfriend right?" he inquired. You laughed. "Yes, or have you forgotten?" He laughed as well, a laugh that always made your heart melt. "Then ya wanna come to the G8 world meeting with me? I also have a brother you may like to meet there." You were lost for words, being invited to a world meeting sounded to good to be true! "I will, as long as you drive me there, as my car's at the mechanic's." "Okay." He agreed

You walked through the doors, which looked to be built in 1879, and made your way down the corridor, hand in hand with your new boyfriend. "Yo dudes!" You flinched as you heard a shout down the hallway. " 'Ay Prussia! This that girlfriend you can't stop talking about?" Alfred raced forward to you. "So you must be (insert name here)! I've been so excited to meet you!" Alfred exclaimed, putting an arm around your shoulder. Prussia cleared his throat. "Hey Alfred, erm, (insert name here), Alfred-Alfred, (insert name here). " He said matter-of-factly. "Yo thanks for the intro Prussia, I'm America, pleased to meet ya!" America piped shaking your hand vigorously. 'He seems nice, maybe he'll be a good friend.' You thought.

As the meeting started, Gilbert stood up from his seat. "As you can see my awesome girlfriend (insert name here) is here! Everyone give her a good welcome!" He proclaimed. At once the room roared into life, screaming out your name. You blushed a bit, and decided to speak up. "I'm so honored to meet you all! I hope after we'll see each other again!" At your speech the room sounded like a crowd at the Rugby World Cup, loud. VERY Loud. There was not that much to report from the other countries, so you waved them good-bye and gave America a hug. "Friends?" He said uneasily. You smiled as you replied back, "Friends."

"And don't let France get to ya, he's a flirt." Continued Gilbert as you gazed out the window from the passenger seat. The clouds raced across the sky like sheep in a field, you sighed dreamily and closed your eyes, oblivious to the sights and sounds around you. You loved it when Gilbert tucked your (hair color) hair behind your ears.

You woke up with a bird tweeting at your window, not just any bird, but Gilbird. And he had a note in his little beak. You opened your window and Gilbird flapped his little wings over to the edge of your bed and dropped the note. It read:

(insert name here),

Please come to (insert favorite café here) at 2 sharp, I know you didn't get a chance to meet my brother so please come over!

Love, Gilbert, XOX

You laughed at the note and stroked Gilbird's back. You thought up an idea. You took a small slip of paper and wrote:

Gilbert,

Yes

From your sweetheart, (insert name here)

And popped into Gilbird's beak and lifted him to the window as he flew back home. Since you were up, you made your way to the kitchen and boiled the jug, gazing out the window. A beautiful view of forest held your attention; the sun was shining down illuminating everything below. Bird song filled your ears with wonder. You opened the window and breathed in the fresh air deeply, this is the way to start a good day.

You looked into your bathroom mirror seeing if your (insert color here) was applied properly and sprayed a bit of perfume behind your ears. You were wearing the same dress you wore at the pub when you met Gilbert. You walked out the door and headed to the café. You saw Gilbert and someone opposite him who you saw at the G8 meeting and recognized Germany and Italy. Gilbert waved to you and beckoned you sit by him. "Meet my younger brother Ludwig!" He said cheerfully. Ludwig gave a slight smile and a wave while Italy had no problem going over saying hello, giving a hug, and kissing your cheeks. "How are you bella?" He flattered. You blushed at his flattery. "I'm doing good." You answered. Ludwig lent over and whispered into your ear, "He always does that." You thought how cute that was. "What do ya guys want? Bills on me, West." Gilbert said leaning back Into his chair. You took a coffee, Ludwig a beer, and Italy was unsure so he took a coffee too. You noticed a ring, with a tomato shaped ruby on Italy's ring finger. Italy must have seen you staring at it as he said, "I'm engaged to Germany! Like it?" And held out his hand, while Ludwig blushed slightly. "It's very pretty isn't it?" Italy beamed at your praise. Ludwig nudged Gilbert. "Speaking of rings," Gilbert said as he dropped to one knee in full view of everyone. "It may not been that long, but I knew were the one for me as soon as I laid my eyes on you." He reached into his pocket and drew out a box, flipped it open, and there was a beautiful engagement ring, silver with a glowing diamond in the middle. "Will you marry me?" You were so lost for words, only one thing you could say. "Yes! I love you Gilbert!" You threw your arms around him and cried tears of joy. He slid on the ring. The café erupted with joyful cries, you then noticed all the other countries, every one of them around you in the seats. Italy was so happy he started crying, and Greece kissed one of his cats and handed it to you, a kitten. "An early wedding present, happy engagement!" He said dreamily. "Everyone! To the tavern! Let's Celebrate and drinks on me!" Gilbert proclaimed, followed by shouts of "Let's go!" and "You'll just drink it all!"

Within minutes you were at the pub where you met Gilbert, and was hosting a toast. "To us!" You and Gilbert said. "To us!" the others repeated and clunked drinks, America downing his in a gulp and getting Into a drinking contest with England. Italy and Romano linked arms and took shots, becoming excessively drunk. Russia and China kissed in front of a crowd amongst cheers, everyone seemed happy and cheerful, even Australia and New Zealand were too drunk for their own good and linked arms dancing on a table spinning and laughing. You were laughing along as well sticking to one glass. This was one night you would remember forever!

You woke up at Gilbert's house, as well with the other countries over the place. New Zealand and Australia were on a laptop giggling. "Hey Russia! Remember when you smooched China last night? It's got over a million hits on YouTube!" Australia yelled out and hi-fived New Zealand. You laughed as you heard the quarrel downstairs as you knew Russia would soon bring out the faucet and give them a knock out, accompanied by the screams of a retreating Australia and New Zealand. "Morning sleepin' beauty." Gilbert laughed from the doorway. You inspected the ring on your finger. "So when are we getting married?" you asked. Gilbert reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a beautiful beach, with pohutakawa trees blooming red and the sand golden. "New Zealand showed me a picture of a beach at his place, it's beautiful isn't it?" He laid down next to you. "The birds singing, flowers blooming, and because I know that's your home." You gasped. How did he know you were from New Zealand!? "If you're wonderin' its because NZ told me." He must've read your mind to know that. "Next week?" he asked. You gave him a kiss. "Sounds good to me!"

Ukraine and Belarus were going to be your bridesmaids, and were deciding which dress fitted you better. You all agreed on a gorgeous white dress embroidered with flowers and a blue hem with silver glitter sprinkled on the bottom, the dress fell just below your knees. "He'll love it!" squealed Ukraine. "Wish it would be on me when I marry brother Russia." Belarus complained. Hungary, another bridesmaid came in through the door holding an amazing bouquet of flowers with red roses and lilies. "Now I'm really jealous!" Belarus moaned."I'll save it for the wedding tomorrow." You said quietly. And tucked it into a suitcase. Gilbert chose one of his friends, Austria, to be a ring bearer and Germany to be the best man. This wedding's going to be perfect!

The plane ride was very tiring with all the countries on, and everyone was singing songs (mainly the ones you sing while drunk) and also shouting. Even England, one of your friends, who you thought to be refined and polite gentleman, was partying with the others, mainly with America though. You smiled at the joy echoing through the airline. Landing was very entertaining, with lots of them so tired they fell down the steps and carried others down with them too. You saw your friends at the waiting bay screaming out your name, as you had to leave them when you moved to America. You ran over and hugged them, while Francis liked them and tried flirting with them. "Oooh let's see your fiancé!" they cooed, and gave Gilbert a welcoming hug. Germany flanked you carrying Spain and Romano, Italy's brother. America was day dreaming nearly all the time with a smile on his face. Only snapping back to reality when in the party bus (taxi) blasted rock music at full volume.

You woke up at New Zealand's house, the birds, Tui, were whistling and the sun shone brightly and the smell of cooking wafted to you. You decided to take a look outside. The flax bushes were streaked with maroon and magenta and glowing tui twittered out. Gilbert was already downstairs stuffing his face with bacon and scrambled eggs. "You, NZ, are an awesome cook!" Gilbert declared. New Zealand looked down. "I-It's nothin' really." He stammered shyly. "Aw how sweet of you." You said and kissed New Zealand on the forehead. Then walked over to Gilbert and gave him a kiss so he wouldn't be jealous. A loud knocking came from downstairs, "I'll get it." NZ stated, only to be trampled on when Ukraine, Belarus, and Hungary came crashing through. "Weddings in two hours (insert name here)!" you were dragged up to your room by the three and they locked the door. "It's bad luck to see you in your wedding dress if you're the hubby." Hungary prompted. Within minutes, the dress was on and a strong smell of perfume filled the air. You were ushered down the stairs down to a limo with Gilbert."Talk about fabulous!" Ukraine squealed. The bridesmaid were in bold color dresses that went to the knees. Ukraine was wearing a shade of light blue, Hungary was a shade of red, while Belarus was wearing purple.

You walked down the makeshift aisle and Gilbert was clearly nervous with his brother whispering calming words to him. England was dabbing at his eyes with a hankie even though it hadn't started yet. All the countries were on your left, with family and friends on your right. Gilbert started to say his vows. "(insert name here), ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the one for me, so with pleasure, I say I do." He said. "And I say I do ever!" you said giving him a kiss on the lips, Italy and Romano, who were up the front, were crying so ,much and using each other as tissues, and still saying that they only' had something in their eyes'. Streamers and confetti rained upon you and Gilbert. Austria quickly ran forwards with the other wedding rings. A silver one for Gilbert, and a ring with diamond leaves on it for you. Gilbert picked you up bridal style and carried you the cake. "Food fight!" Yelled out America and threw a scone at England's head, "I hate your scones Britain! They taste like shit!" England smiled, got a scone and shoved it down America's throat. "Since you like eating I'm gonna make you love it!" He yelled sadistically. "You're acting lioke kids! Come over here said Russia and got between them, popping an arm around their shoulders, effectively scaring them. You laughed at England and America and fed cake to Gilbert. "Cake for everyone!" You called out.

The after-party was a blast. You and the girls were the only sober ones at the end of the night. That was two weeks ago, and everyone laughed at those memories, including the 'Civil War Reenactment' between America and England with scones, which resulted in America running to the bathroom and hurling a lot of scones up. You did a little touch up in the mirror and walked downstairs. Feeling sick you ran back up and puked in the bathroom, wondering why you were feeling sick. You looked in the mirror and saw your belly protruding a bit. It dawned on you, you were pregnant.

You went over to the G8 world meeting only for Greece to pass you a note:  
Meet me after  
-Greece

You blinked at him. After he whispered into your ear "Are you pregnant?" You frowned and looked down. How had he known? "Yes, but how did you know?" You replied. "I've seen many generations of cats being born, so I know when they are with young. After all, I've been the midwife more times then I can count." He replied back casually. "Does he know?" You shook your head."I suggest you tell him, or take a friend."  
"you can come with me." You said instantly. You two walked over to Gilbert who was waiting by the door. "We need to talk." To told him

Gilbert was overjoyed at the thought of becoming a father, to your relief. The next few weeks were filled with sickness. You hurled into the toilet at 7 in the morning. "You okay?" Gilbert asked leaning into the doorway. "Well it's turning into an all-day sickness now." You joked. Gilbert leaned down and gave you a big kiss. "But I havn't cleaned my teeth yet!" you mumbled. "Aw who cares." He replied back, patting your stomach, which was now very large, 3 months to go.

The kitten Greece gave you as a wedding present was now nearly fully grown, and you named it Nala, who purred as you scratched her behind the ears. She was a white cat with black and ginger spots, very cute. A few more weeks till your baby was due thankfully, you were deciding on baby names with Gilbert. You both agreed it would be called (Insert girl name here) if it was a girl, and (insert boy name here) if it was a boy.

You were in the back of a party van with the Axis, Allies, and Greece. A shudder went through your stomach and you felt your water brake. "I've ether just peed myself or…" You trailed off as a heart rendering scream rant through the air. "Stay back! I know what I'm doing!." Called Greece as the others moved up to the front of the truck and pulled the curtains. "We're stuck in traffic on the freeway." You heard Francis say. The front seats were now crowded with 9 guys. "Well, what are we gonna do, aru?" said China. Italy had his fingers in his ears trying to block out the screaming. Even Russia, who liked the sounds of screaming, was worried. "FUCK! Get ya foot outta my face!" America yelled from underneath the glove box. Gilbert was so worried he turned even more pale and gulped and swayed a bit before fainting. England slung Gilbert across his shoulders, providing a bit more room. "We're done." Greece said calmly from the back. China pinched Gilbert awake as soon as he heard the baby crying. Gilbert woke with a start. "See your daughter?" Germany said as everyone turned around to see you holding a baby girl. Gilbert opened the windows. "Hey everyone! I'm a dad!" He yelled out laughing with joy. "Hey Russia, are you crying?" China asked Russia, who was now red-faced. "Yep" he said barely a whisper as he let the tears spill. You and Gilbert beamed with joy at your kin.

Epilogue

A girl, aged around 14, with silver hair and (insert eye color) eyes was swimming at a beach with a friend, Amelia, who was born not a year after, was America's kin. "I love you (insert name here)" Gilbert whispered putting a flower in your hair. "And I love you too."

So there you have it! Congrats if you actually read it up to here! And a little surprise for everyone who got here…..  
*Pushes Prussia who is tied to a chair forward*  
Rekafern: Now sing you little birdie!  
Prussia: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! You are so pretty! Happy birthday to you!  
Rekafern: hmmmm….. now sing more :D

It's around 4 in the morning and my hands are shaking as I'm currently typing from too much caffeine. Oh well, that's the price you pay from 5 hours of sleep on a school night!

See ya'll next time! :D


End file.
